Anata O Aishite
by mademoiselledi
Summary: Let me tell you about my story, i know it's rather sad, but that's the way i feel.. Ketika aku terbangun kepalaku pusing, rahimku sakit sekali. aku mengalami pendarahan dan suamiku kaget bukan main, ia langsung menggendongku. Aku pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit..Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara suamiku..Aku merasakan tanganku basah.. Ketika kubuka mata ini(?) new chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**

**Pairing : NejiTen**

**Tenten POV, Rated-K, Alternate Reality, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata ****O****A****ishite**** © Mademoiselledi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta itu butuh kesabaran…

Sampai dimanakah kita harus bersabar menanti cinta kita?

Hari itu.. aku dengannya berkomitmen untuk menjaga cinta kita...

Aku menjadi perempuan yg paling bahagia...

Pernikahan kami sederhana namun meriah...

Ia menjadi pria yang sangat romantis pada waktu itu.

Aku bersyukur menikah dengan seorang pria jenius, tampan & mapan pula.

Ketika kami berpacaran dia sudah sukses dalam karirnya.

Aku sangat bahagia dengannya, dan dianya juga sangat memanjakan aku… sangat terlihat dari rasa cinta dan rasa sayangnya padaku.

Banyak orang yang bilang kami adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sangat terlihat sekali bagaimana suamiku memanjakanku. Dan aku bahagia menikah dengannya.

Lima tahun berlalu sudah kami menjadi Kappuru (suami-istri), sangat tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berjalan walaupun kami hanya hidup berdua saja karena sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memberikannya seorang malaikat kecil (akachan) di tengah keharmonisan rumah tangga kami.

Karena dia anak lelaki satu-satunya dalam keluarganya, jadi aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan penerus generasi baginya.

Saiwai ni mo (fortunately) saat itu suamiku mendukungku…

Ia mengaggap Kami-sama belum mempercayai kami untuk menjaga titipan.

Tapi keluarganya mulai resah. Dari awal kami menikah, ibu dan adiknya tidak menyukaiku. Aku sering mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari mereka, namun aku selalu berusaha menutupi hal itu dari suamiku…

Didepan suamiku mereka berlaku sangat baik padaku, tapi dibelakang suamiku, aku dihina-hina oleh mereka…

All I want is for everything in the right place

So everyone is happy

Is that too much ask for?

Pernah suatu ketika satu tahun usia pernikahan kami, suamiku mengalami kecelakaan, mobilnya hancur. Untungnya suami ku selamat dari maut yang hampir membuatku menjadi seorang Mibōjin (widow).

Ia dirawat dirumah sakit pada saat dia belum sadarkan diri setelah kecelakaan. Aku selalu menemaninya siang dan malam. Aku sibuk bolak-balik dari rumah sakit dan dari tempat aku melakukan aktivitas sosialku, misiku, aku sibuk mengurus suamiku yang sakit karena kecelakaan.

Namun saat ketika aku kembali ke rumah sakit setelah dari rumah kami, aku melihat di dalam kamarnya ada ibu, adik-adiknya dan disaat itu juga.. aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang sangat akrab mengobrol dengan ibu mertuaku. Mereka tertawa menghibur suamiku.

Syukurlah suamiku ternyata sudah sadar, aku menangis ketika melihat suamiku sudah sadar, tapi aku tak boleh sedih di hadapannya.

Kubuka pintu yang tertutup rapat itu sambil mengatakan, "Tadaima" dan mereka menjawab salamku. Aku berdiam sejenak di depan pintu dan mereka semua melihatku. Suamiku menatapku penuh manja, mungkin ia kangen padaku karena sudah lima hari mata lavendernya selalu tertutup.

Tangannya melambai, mengisyaratkan aku untuk memegang tangannya erat. Setelah aku menghampirinya, kucium tangannya sambil berkata "Tadaima", ia pun menjawab salamku dengan suaranya yang lirih namun penuh dengan cinta, "Okaeri". Aku pun senyum melihat wajahnya.

Lalu.. Ibunya berbicara denganku …

"Tenten, kenalkan ini Shion teman Neji".

Aku teringat cerita dari suamiku bahwa dahulu karena suatu misi, ia pernah berteman baik dengan seorang perempuan, perempuan itu bernama Shion dan dia sangat akrab dengan keluarga suamiku. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orangnya juga. Aku pun langsung berjabat tangan dengannya, tak banyak aku bicara di dalam ruangan tersebut, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku sibuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka di kepala suamiku, baru sebentar aku membersihkan mukanya, tiba-tiba adik iparku yang bernama Hanabi mengajakku keluar, ia minta ditemani ke kantin. Dan suamiku mengijinkannya. Kemudian aku pun menemaninya.

Tapi ketika di luar adik iparku berkata, "Lebih baik kau pulang saja, ada  
kami yg menjaga Neji-niisan disini. Kau istirahat saja."

Anehnya, aku tak diperbolehkan berpamitan dengan suamiku dengan alasan niisan harus banyak beristirahat dan karena psikologisnya masih labil. Aku berdebat dengannya mempertanyakan mengapa aku tidak diizinkan berpamitan dengan suamiku. Tapi tiba-tiba ibu mertuaku datang menghampiriku dan ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Nantinya dia akan memberi alasan pada suamiku mengapa aku pulang tak berpamitan padanya, toh suamiku selalu menurut apa kata ibunya, baik ibunya salah ataupun tidak, suamiku tetap saja membenarkannya. Akhirnya aku pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dengan linangan air mata.  
Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah diizinkan menjenguk suamiku sampai ia kembali dari rumah sakit. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis dalam kesendirianku. Menangis mengapa mereka sangat membenciku.

All I want is for everything in the right place

So everyone is happy

Is it too much ask for?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note : This fic based on someone's journey of life**

**Coment and Critism :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!**

**Pairing : NejiTen**

**Tenten POV, Rated-K, Alternate Reality, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata ****O****A****ishite**** © Mademoiselledi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu.. aku menangis tanpa sebab, yang ada di benakku aku takut kehilangannya, aku takut cintanya dibagi dengan yang lain.

Paginya, pada saat aku membersihkan pekarangan rumah kami, suamiku memanggilku ke taman belakang, ia baru saja selesai sarapan, ia mengajakku duduk di ayunan favorit kami sambil melihat ikan-ikan yang bertaburan di kolam air mancur.

Aku bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Ia berkata, "Besok aku akan menjenguk keluargaku di Konoha"

Aku menjawab, "Iya.. aku tahu, aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu di travel bag dan kamu sudah mememegang tiket bukan?"

"Ya tapi aku tak akan lama disana, cuma tiga minggu aku disana, aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan keluarga besarku sejak kita menikah dan aku akan pulang dengan okaasan," jawabnya tegas.

"Mengapa baru sekarang bicara, aku pikir hanya seminggu saja kamu disana?", tanya ku balik kepadanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan sedikit rasa kecewa karena ia baru memberitahukan rencana kepulanggannya itu, padahal aku telah bersusah payah mencarikan tiket untuknya.

"Okaasan minta aku yang menemaninya saat pulang nanti", jawabnya.

"Sekarang aku ingin seharian dengan kamu karena nanti kita tiga minggu tidak bertemu, ya kan?", lanjutnya lagi sambil memelukku dan mencium keningku. Hatiku sedih dengan keputusannya, tapi tak boleh aku tunjukkan padanya.

Bahagianya aku dimanja dengan suami yang penuh dengan rasa sayang dan cintanya walau terkadang ia bersikap kurang adil terhadapku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja, padahal aku ingin bersama suamiku, tapi karena keluarganya tidak menyukaiku hanya karena mereka cemburu padaku karena suamiku sangat sayang padaku.

Kemudian aku memutuskan agar ia saja yang pergi dan kami juga karena harus menghemat pengeluaran.

Karena ini acara sakral bagi keluarganya, jadi seluruh keluarganya harus komplit. Walaupun begitu, aku pun tetap tak akan diperdulikan oleh keluarganya harus datang ataupun tidak. Tidak hadir justru membuat mereka sangat senang dan aku pun tak mau membuat riuh keluarga ini.

Malam sebelum kepergiannya, aku menangis sambil membereskan keperluan yang akan dibawanya ke Konoha, ia menatapku dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipiku, lalu aku peluk erat dirinya. Hati ini bergumam tak merelakan dia pergi seakan terjadi sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku hanya bisa menangis karena akan ditinggal pergi olehnya.

Aku tidak pernah ditinggal pergi selama ini, karena kami selalu bersama-sama kemana pun ia pergi.

Apa mungkin aku sedih karena aku sendirian dan tidak memiliki teman, karena biasanya hanya pembantu sajalah teman mengobrolku.

Hati ini sedih akan di tinggal pergi olehnya.

Sampai keesokan harinya, aku terus menangis.. menangisi kepergiannya. Aku tak tahu mengapa sesedih ini, perasaanku tak enak, tapi aku tak boleh berburuk sangka. Aku harus percaya apada suamiku. Dia pasti akan selalu menelponku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note : Perlu diketahui dalam Fic ini dijelaskan secara tersirat kalau Neji-Ten tinggal diluar desa Konoha, author berpikir mungkin kampung halaman Tenten, China. *author sok tau* #plak dan satu lagi, kenapa Neji harus ke Konoha, ya biasalah keluarga besar Hyuuga ada acara, mungkin ada pengangkatan Bunke menjadi Souke hahaha *kabuuur***

**.**

**..**

…

**Coment & Critism**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning!

Pairing : NejiTen

Tenten POV, Rated-K, Alternate Reality, OOC

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Anata OAishite © Mademoiselledi

.

.

.

.

Berjauhan dengan suamiku, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, aku merasa sendiri. Untunglah aku mempunyai kesibukan sebagai ibu rumah tangga, jadinya aku tak terlalu kesepian ditinggal pergi ke Konoha.

Saat kami berhubungan jarak jauh, komunikasi kami memburuk dan aku pun jatuh sakit. Rahimku terasa sakit sekali seperti di lilit oleh tali. Tak tahan aku menahan rasa sakit dirahimku ini, sampai-sampai aku mengalami pendarahan. Aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh adik laki-lakiku yang kebetulan menemaniku disana. Dokter memvonis aku terkena kanker mulut rahim stadium 3.

Aku menangis.. apa yang bisa aku banggakan lagi..

Mertuaku akan semakin menghinaku, suamiku yang malang yang selalu berharap akan punya keturunan dari rahimku.. namun aku tak bisa memberikannya keturunan. Dan kemudian aku hanya bisa memeluk adikku.

Aku kangen pada suamiku, aku selalu menunggu ia pulang dan bertanya-tanya, "kapankah ia segera pulang?" aku tak tahu..

Sementara suamiku disana, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu marah-marah jika menelponku. Bagaimana aku akan menceritakan kondisiku jika ia selalu marah-marah terhadapku..

Lebih baik aku tutupi dulu tetang hal ini dan aku juga tak mau membuatnya khawatir selama ia berada di Konoha.

Lebih baik nanti saja ketika ia sudah pulang dari Konoha, aku akan cerita padanya. Setiap hari aku menanti suamiku pulang, hari demi hari aku hitung…

Sudah 3 minggu suamiku di Konoha, malam itu ketika aku sedang melihat foto-foto kami, ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada sms yang masuk.

Kubuka di inbox ponselku, ternyata dari suamiku yang sms.

Ia menulis, "aku sudah beli tiket untuk pulang, aku pulangnya satu hari lagi, aku akan kabarin lagi".

Hanya itu saja yang diinfokannya. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku pendam saja ego yang tidak baik ini. Hari yg aku tunggu pun tiba, aku menantinya di rumah.

Sebagai seorang istri, aku pun berdandan yang cantik dan memakai parfum kesukaannya untuk menyambut suamiku pulang, dan nantinya aku juga akan menyelesaikan masalah komunikasi kami yg buruk akhir-akhir ini.

Bel pun berbunyi, kubukakan pintu untuknya dan ia pun mengucap salam. Sebelum masuk, aku pegang tangannya kedepan teras namun ia tetap berdiri, aku membungkuk untuk melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

Setelah itu akupun berdiri langsung mencium tangannya tapi apa reaksinya..  
Ia tidak mencium keningku, ia hanya diam dan langsung naik keruangan atas, kemudian mandi dan tidur tanpa bertanya kabarku..

Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin dia capek. Aku segera merapikan bawaan nya sampai aku pun tertidur.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Author's note : This fic based on someone's journey of life

Coment and Critism :D


	4. Chapter 4

Warning!

Pairing : NejiTen

Tenten POV, Rated-K, Alternate Reality, OOC

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Anata OAishite © Mademoiselledi

Chapter #4

.

.

Aku mendengar suara mobilnya, aku terbangun lalu aku melihat dirinya, dari balkon kamar kami, yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Lalu aku memanggilnya tapi ia tak mendengar. Kemudian aku berlari dari atas ke bawah tanpa memperdulikan darah yg bercecer dari rahimku untuk mengejarnya tapi ia begitu cepat pergi.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan suamiku. Ada apa dengan suamiku? Mengapa ia bersikap tidak biasa terhadapku?

Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja, firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu. Saat itu juga aku langsung menelpon kerumah mertuakudan kebetulan Hanabi yang mengangkat telponnya, aku bercerita dan aku bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan suamiku. Dengan enteng ia menjawab, "Kamu pikir aja sendiri!". Telpon pun langsung terputus.

Ada apa ini? Tanya hatiku penuh dalam kecemasan. Mengapa suamiku berubah setelah ia kembali dari tempat kelahirannya. Mengapa ia tak mau berbicara padaku, apalagi memanjakan aku.

Semakin hari ia menjadi orang yang pendiam, seakang ia telah melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami. Kami hanya berbicara seperlunya saja, aku selalu diintrogasinya. Selalu bertanya aku dari mana dan mengapa pulang terlambat dan ia bertanya dengan nada yang keras. Suamiku telah berubah.

Bahkan yang membuatku kaget, aku pernah dituduhnya berselingkuh dengan mantan pacarku. Ingin rasanya aku menampar suamiku yang telah menuduhku serendah itu, tapi aku selalu ingat.. sebagaimana pun salahnya seorang suami, status suami tetap di atas para istri, itu pedoman yang aku pegang.

Aku hanya berdo'a semoga suamiku sadar akan prilakunya.  
.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu, suamiku tak kunjung berubah juga. Aku menangis setiap malam, lelah menanti seperti ini, kami seperti orang asing yang baru saja berkenalan.

Kemesraan yang kami ciptakan dulu telah sirna. Walaupun kondisinya tetap seperti itu, aku tetap merawatnya dan menyiapkan segala yang ia perlukan. Penyakitku pun masih aku simpan dengan baik dan sekali pun ia tak pernah bertanya perihal obat apa yang aku minum. Kebahagiaan ku telah sirna, harapan menjadi ibu pun telah aku pendam. Aku tak tahu kapan ini semua akan berakhir.

Bersyukurlah.. aku punya penghasilan sendiri dari aktifitasku, jadi aku tak perlu meminta uang padanya hanya untuk pengobatan kankerku. Aku pun hanya berobat semampuku.

Sungguh.. suami yang dulu aku puja dan aku banggakan, sekarang telah menjadi orang asing bagiku, setiap aku bertanya ia selalu menyuruhku untuk berpikir sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja malam itu setelah makan malam usai, suamiku memanggilku.

"Ya, ada apa!" sahutku.

"Lusa kita siap-siap ke Konoha ya." Jawabnya tegas.

"Ada apa? Mengapa?", sahutku penuh dengan keheranan.

Astaga.. suamiku yang dulu lembut tiba-tiba saja menjadi kasar, dia membentakku. Sehingga tak ada lagi kelanjutan diskusi antara kami.

Dia mengatakan "Kau ikut saja jangan banyak tanya!"

Lalu aku pun bersegera mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Konoha sambil menangis, sedih karena suamiku kini tak ku kenal lagi.

Dua tahun pacaran, lima tahun kami menikah dan sudah dua tahun pula ia menjadi orang asing buatku. Ku lihat kamar kami yg dulu hangat penuh cinta yang dihiasi foto pernikahan kami, sekarang menjadi dingin.. sangat dingin dari batu es. Aku menangis dengan kebingungan ini. Ingin rasanya aku berontak berteriak, tapi aku tak bisa.

Suamiku tak suka dengan wanita yang kasar, ngomong dengan nada tinggi, suka membanting barang-barang. Dia bilang perbuatan itu menunjukkan sikap ketidakhormatan kepadanya. Aku hanya bisa bersabar menantinya bicara dan sabar mengobati penyakitku ini, dalam kesendirianku..

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Author's note : This fic based on someone's journey of life

Coment and Critism :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!**

**Pairing : NejiTen**

**Tenten POV, Rated-K, Alternate Reality, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata O****Aishite © Mademoiselledi**

**Chapter #****5**

Kami telah sampai di Konoha, aku masih merasa lelah karena semalaman aku tidak tidur karena terus berpikir. Keluarga besarnya juga telah berkumpul disana, termasuk ibu dan adik-adiknya. Aku tidak tahu ada acara apa ini..

Aku dan suamiku pun masuk ke kamar kami. Suamiku tak betah didalam kamar tua itu, ia pun langsung keluar bergabung dengan keluarga besarnya.

Baru saja aku membongkar koper kami dan ingin memasukkannya ke dalam lemari tua yg berada di dekat pintu kamar, lemari tua yang telah ada sebelum suamiku lahir tiba-tiba Hinata, adik suamiku yang sangat baik padaku memanggil ku untuk bersegera berkumpul diruang tengah, aku pun menuju ke ruang keluarga yang berada ditengah rumah besar itu, yang tampak seperti rumah zaman edo.

Kemudian aku duduk disamping suamiku, dan suamiku menunduk penuh dengan kebisuan, aku tak berani bertanya padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya, orang yang dianggap paling tua dan paling berhak atas semuanya, membuka pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, karena kalian telah berkumpul, ayah ingin bicara dengan kau Tenten". Ayahnya berbicara sangat tegas, dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Ada apa ya yah?" sahutku dengan penuh tanya..

Ayah pun menjawab, "Kau telah bergabung dengan keluarga kami cukup lama, sampai saat ini kami tak melihat tanda-tanda kehamilan yang sempurna sebab selama ini kau selalu keguguran!".

Aku menangis.. untuk inikah aku diundang kemari? Untuk dihina ataukah dipisahkan dengan suamiku?

"Sebenarnya kami sudah punya calon untuk Neji, dari dulu.. sebelum kau menikah dengannya. Tapi Neji anak yang keras kepala, tak mau di atur,dan akhirnya menikahlah ia dengan kau." Ayahnya berbicara sangat lantang.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat wajah suamiku yang kosong matanya.

"Dan aku dengar kau pun sudah berkenalan dengannya", ayahnya masih melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

Sedangkan suamiku hanya terdiam saja, tapi aku lihat air matanya. Ingin aku peluk suamiku agar ia kuat dengan semua ini, tapi aku tak punya keberanian itu.

Ayahnya masih saja berbicara panjang lebar dan yang terakhir dari ucapannya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat menantang kemudian berkata, "kau maunya gimana? Mau dimadu atau diceraikan?"

Kami-sama.. kuatkan hati ini.. aku ingin jatuh pingsan. Hati ini seakan remuk mendengarnya, hancur hatiku. Mengapa keluarganya bersikap seperti ini terhadapku..

Aku selalu munutupi masalah ini dari kedua orang tuaku, mereka mengira aku sangat bahagia dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Tenten, jawab!." Dengan tegas Ibunya langsung memintaku untuk menjawab.

Aku langsung memegang tangan suamiku. Dengan tangan yang dingin dan gemetar aku menjawab dengan tegas.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa berdiskusi dulu dengan Neji, tapi untuk kebaikan dan masa depan keluarga ini, aku akan menyambut baik seorang wanita baru dirumah kami."

Itu yang aku jawab, dengan kata lain aku rela cintaku dibagi. Dan pada saat itu juga suamiku memandangku dengan tetesan air mata, tapi air mataku tak sedikit pun menetes di hadapan mereka.

Aku lalu bertanya kepada suamiku, "Siapakah yang akan menjadi sahabatku dirumah kita nanti, koi?"

Suamiku menjawab, "Dia Shion…"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note : This fic based on someone's journey of life**

**Coment and Critism :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning!**

**Pairing : NejiTen****, slight NejiShion**

**Tenten POV, Rated-K, Alternate Reality, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anata O****Aishite © Mademoiselledi**

**Chapter #****6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku lalu bertanya kepada suamiku, "Siapakah yang akan menjadi sahabatku dirumah kita nanti, koi?"

Suamiku menjawab, "Dia Shion…"

Aku pun langsung menarik napas dan langsung berbicara, "Kapan pernikahannya berlangsung? Apa yang harus aku siapkan dalam pernikahan ini yah?."

Ayah mertuaku menjawab, "Pernikahannya dua minggu lagi."

Setelah itu aku permisi untuk pamit ke kamar.

Tak tahan lagi.. air mata ini akan turun, aku berjalan sangat cepat, aku buka pintu kamar dan aku langsung duduk di tempat tidur. Ingin berteriak, tapi aku sendiri disini. Tak kuat rasanya menerima hal ini, cintaku telah dibagi. Sakit. Diiringi akutnya penyakitku..

Apakah karena ini suamiku menjadi orang yang asing selama dua tahun belakangan ini?

Aku berjalan menuju meja rias, aku bercermin sambil bertanya-tanya, "sudah tidak cantikkah aku ini?"

Ku ambil sisirku, aku menyisiri rambutku yang setiap hari rontok. Kulihat wajahku, ternyata aku memang sudah tidak cantik lagi, rambutku sudah hampir habis.. kepalaku sudah botak dibagian tengahnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka, ternyata suamiku yang datang, ia berdiri dibelakangku. Tak kuhapus air mata ini, aku bersegera memandangnya dari cermin meja rias itu.

Kami diam sejenak, lalu aku mulai pembicaraan, "terima kasih, kamu memberi sahabat kepada ku. Jadi aku tak perlu sedih lagi saat ditinggal pergi kamu nanti! Iya kan?."

Suamiku mengangguk sambil melihat kepalaku tapi tak sedikitpun ia tersenyum dan bertanya kenapa rambutku rontok, dia hanya mengatakan jangan salah memakai shampo.

Dalam hatiku bertanya, "mengapa ia sangat cuek?" dan ia sudah tak memanjakanku lagi. Lalu dia berkata, "sudah malam, kita istirahat yuk!"

Ku hitung mundur waktu, kapan aku akan berbagi suami dengannya. Aku pun ikut sibuk mengurusi pernikahan suamiku.

Sudahlah, ini mungkin takdirku. Aku ingin suamiku kembali seperti dulu, yang sangat memanjakan aku atas rasa sayang dan cintanya itu.

***

Malam sebelum hari pernikahan suamiku, aku menulis curahan hatiku di laptopku.

Di laptop aku menulis saat-saat terakhirku melihat suamiku, aku marah pada suamiku yang telah menelantarkanku. Aku menangis melihat suamiku yang sedang tidur pulas, apa salahku? sampai ia berlaku sekejam itu kepadaku. Aku save di my document yang bertitle "Aku Mencintaimu Suamiku."

Hari pernikahan telah tiba, aku telah siap, tapi aku tak sanggup untuk keluar. Aku berdiri didekat jendela, aku melihat matahari, karena mungkin saja aku takkan bisa melihat sinarnya lagi. Aku berdiri sangat lama.. lalu suamiku yang telah siap dengan pakaian pengantinnya masuk dan berbicara padaku.

"Apakah kamu sudah siap?"

Kuhapus airmata yang menetes diwajahku, "Nanti jika ia telah sah jadi istrimu, ketika kamu membawa ia masuk kedalam rumah ini, cucilah kakinya sebagaimana kamu mencuci kakiku dulu, lalu setelah itu..", perkataanku terhenti karena aku tak sanggup meneruskan pembicaraan itu, aku ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba suamiku menjawab "Lalu apa sayang?"

Aku kaget mendengar kata itu, yang tadinya aku menunduk seketika aku langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar…

"Bisa kamu ulangi apa yang kamu ucapkan barusan?", pintaku tuk menyakini bahwa kuping ini tidak salah mendengar.

Dia mengangguk dan berkata, "Baik sayang akan aku ulangi, lalu apa sayang?", sambil ia mengelus wajah dan menghapus airmataku, dia agak sedikit membungkuk karena dia sangat tinggi, aku hanya sedadanya saja.

Dia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kita liat saja nanti ya!". Dia memelukku dan berkata, "kau adalah wanita yang paling kuat yang kutemui selain Ibu".

Kemudian ia mencium keningku, aku langsung memeluknya erat dan berkata, "Koi, apakah ini akan segera berakhir? Kau kemana saja? Mengapa kau berubah? Aku kangen sama kamu? Aku kangen belaian kasih sayangmu? Aku kangen dengan manjamu? Aku kesepian dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, bahwa aku tidak pernah selingkuh. Dulu.. waktu awal kita pacaran, aku memang belum bisa melupakannya, setelah empat bulan bersamamu baru bisa aku terima, jika yang dihadapanku itu adalah lelaki yang aku cari." Aku langsung jatuh terduduk di kakinya sambil berkata, "Aku minta maaf, telah membuatmu susah".

Saat itu juga, diangkatnya badanku.. Ia hanya menangis.

Ia memelukku sangat lama, dua tahun aku menanti dirinya kembali. Tiba-tiba perutku sakit, ia menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres denganku dan ia bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya dengan penuh khawatir.

Aku pun menjawab, "bisa memeluk dan melihat kamu kembali seperti dulu itu sudah mebuatku baik. Aku hanya tak bisa bicara sekarang". Karena dia akan menikah. Aku tak mau membuat dia khawatir.

***

Setelah tiba di kuil. Aku duduk diseberang suamiku.

Aku melihat suamiku duduk berdampingan dengan perempuan itu, membuat hati ini cemburu, ingin berteriak mengatakan, "Koi jangan!", tapi aku ingat akan kondisiku.

Jantung ini berdebar kencang saat mendengar sumpah tersebut. Begitu selesai, aku menarik napas panjang. Dalam hati aku berusaha untuk menguatkan hati ini. Ya… aku kuat.

Tak sanggup aku melihat mereka duduk bersanding dipelaminan. Orang-orang yang hadir di acara resepsi itu iba melihatku, mereka melihatku dengan tatapan sangat aneh, mungkin melihat wajahku yang selalu tersenyum, tapi dibalik itu.. hatiku menangis.

Sampai dirumah, suamiku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja. Tak mencuci kakinya. Aku sangat heran dengan perilakunya. Apa iya, dia tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini?

Sementara itu Shion disambut hangat di dalam keluarga suamiku, tak seperti aku dahulu, yang di musuhi.

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur, bagaimana bisa? Suamiku akan tidur dengan perempuan yang sangat aku cemburui. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam sana.

Sepertiga malam aku terbangun dan pergi keluar kamar, lalu aku melihat ada lelaki yang mirip suamiku tidur disofa ruang tengah. Kudekati lalu kulihat suamiku tak tidur dengan wanita itu, ia ternyata tidur disofa, aku duduk disofa itu sambil menghelus wajahnya yang lelah, tiba-tiba ia memegang tangan kiriku, tentu saja aku kaget.

"Kamu datang ke sini, aku pun tahu", ia berkata seperti itu. Aku tersenyum, "maafkan aku, aku tak boleh menyakitimu, kamu menderita karena ego nya aku. Besok kita pulang ke Beijing, biar Shion tinggal dengan mama, papa dan juga adik-adikku"

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Tapi ia langsung mengajakku untuk istirahat. Saat tidur ia memelukku sangat erat. Aku tersenyum saja, sudah lama ini tidak terjadi.

Suamiku berbisik, "kamu kok kurus?"

Aku menangis dalam kebisuan. Pelukannya masih bisa aku rasakan.

Aku pun berkata, "Ayah kenapa tidak tidur dengan Shion?"

"Aku kangen sama kamu, aku tak mau menyakitimu lagi. Kamu sudah sering terluka oleh sikapku yang egois." Dengan lembut suamiku menjawab seperti itu.

Lalu suamiku berkata, "Aku minta maaf telah menelantarkanmu.. Selama aku di Konoha, aku dengar kalau kamu tidak tulus mencintaiku, kau seperti mengejar sesuatu, mengejar harta dan satu lagi.. aku dimarahi oleh keluargaku karena aku terlalu memanjakanmu"

Hati ini sakit ketika difitnah oleh suamiku, ketika tidak ada kepercayaan di dirinya, hanya karena omongan keluarganya yang tidak pernah melihat betapa tulusnya aku mencintai pasangan seumur hidupku ini.

Aku hanya menjawab, "Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku, jika aku hanya mengejar hartamu, mengapa aku memilih kamu? Padahal banyak lelaki yang lebih mapan darimu waktu itu Yah. Jika aku hanya mengejar hartamu, aku tak mungkin setiap hari menangis karena menderita mencintaimu."

Entah aku harus bahagia atau aku harus sedih karena sahabatku sendirian dikamar pengantin itu. Malam itu, aku menyelesaikan masalahku dengan suamiku dan berusaha memaafkannya beserta sikap keluarganya juga.

Karena aku tak mau mati dalam hati yang penuh dengan rasa benci.

***

Keesokan harinya…

Ketika aku terbangun kepalaku pusing, rahimku sakit sekali.. aku mengalami pendarahan dan suamiku kaget bukan main, ia langsung menggendongku.

Aku pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit..

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara suamiku..

Aku merasakan tanganku basah..

Ketika kubuka mata ini, kulihat wajah suamiku penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.. Dan mengatakan, "Aku minta maaf…"

Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan hal itu. Dalam hatiku, apa ia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku berkata dengan suara yang lirih, "Koi, aku ingin pulang.. aku ingin bertemu kedua orang tuaku, anterin aku kesana ya."

"Kau jangan berubah lagi ya! Janji ya… ! Aku sayang banget sama kamu."

Tiba-tiba saja kakiku sakit sangat sakit, sakitnya semakin keatas, kakiku sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi.. aku tak kuat lagi memegang tangan suamiku. Kulihat wajahnya yang tampan, berlinang air mata.

Aku bahagia melihat suamiku punya pengganti diriku..

Aku bahagia selalu melayaninya dalam suka dan duka..

Menemaninya dalam ketika ia mengalami kesulitan dari kami pacaran sampai kami menikah.

Aku bahagia bersuamikan dia. Dia adalah nafasku.

Untuk Ibu mertuaku, "Maafkan aku telah hadir didalam kehidupan anakmu sampai aku hidup didalam hati anakmu, ketahuilah bu.. dari dulu aku selalu berdo'a agar enkau merestui hubungan kami. Mengapa engkau fitnah diriku didepan suamiku, apa engkau punya buktinya bu? Mengapa engkau sangat cemburu padaku bu? Neji tetap milikmu, aku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk durhaka kepadamu, dari dulu aku selalu mengerti apa yang kamu inginkan dari anakmu, tapi mengapa kau benci diriku. Dengan Shion kau sangat baik tetapi denganku menantumu kau bersikap sebaliknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Baca juga : "Unexpected Meeting", "Food of Love", "Evangel", "Hold Me Maki!", "The Elements", "LINE"**


End file.
